Valentine’s Day
by mrmuscle
Summary: someone is lonely on Valentines Day. Can someone help himher. Happy Valentine's Day!


I don't own Jimmy Neutron. Please Read and Review. Happy Valentine's Day!

* * *

Valentine's Day

It is the day before Valentines Day. There was love in the air. There was one person who absolutely hates Valentines Day - Carl Wheezer. He couldn't figure out why everyone loved Valentines Day so much. It seemed like the only one who was single anymore. Ever since the whole 'lady sings the news' incident, he was the odd man out even among his friends. He was depressed, and he showed it. His friends felt bad, so they decided to surprise him for Valentines Day. Jimmy, Cindy, Sheen and Libby had called Elkie and told her about how Carl was feeling lonely and depressed. Elkie said that she could get a plane ticket and be in Retroville in time for Valentines Day. She also said that she couldn't stand to hear that her Carl was depressed and lonely. She told them to get Carl to the airport around 3 pm on Valentines Day, as that was when she was going to arrive.

1 day later…

It is Valentines Day. Everybody was at school, exchanging Valentines Day cards with one another.

_Poor Carl, he didn't get one Valentines Day card, _thought Cindy and Libby.

Jimmy and Sheen also noticed the "lack of love" towards Carl. Carl just sat there, accustomed to the lack of Valentines Day cards heading his way. At 2:30, the dismissal bell rang, dismissing everybody from school. Carl was the first on out of the classroom (naturally, considering he sat closest to the door). Carl ran out of the school, not even bothering to go to his locker as he usually does. He was about to run all the way home, until Jimmy, Sheen, Cindy and Libby used Jimmy's hovercar tractor beam to hoist Carl up ten feet in the air.

"Is everything alright Carl? I've never seen you run that fast before." said Jimmy.

"Ya, well, I have my reasons! Now let me go!" said Carl, commandingly and defensively.

Jimmy and Sheen were about to comment, before Cindy and Libby covered their mouths, indicating that they should leave the talking to them.

"Carl, we can understand why you're angry, but…" said Cindy, before she was cut off.

"How could you understand? How can you understand what is like to be alone? How can you understand what it is like to not be loved, to not have someone there for you? Year after year, all I feel is alone. I…" said Carl.

Jimmy pushes Cindy's hand off of his mouth, rather forcefully, screams up to the heavens, and at Carl, "Shut up!"

Sheen, Libby and even Cindy looked at Jimmy with awe and fear. Jimmy puts Carl in the hovercar.

Just as Carl was about to object, or complain any more, Jimmy said, commandingly, "All of you, sit down and shut up, now!"

Everybody instantly sat down and kept quiet. Jimmy's hovercar took off towards the airport. Cindy, no longer afraid of Jimmy and his anger, climbs into the passenger's seat.

She whispers to Jimmy, "What's with you? Why are you getting so angry?"

Jimmy whispers back, "I just can't stand to hear Carl complain any more, that's all. Why do you think I'm unknowingly to him helping him? I'm his friend until the end. I'm not going to just sit and have him be depressed, not this time. I'm not angry with him, I'm angry at the situation he's in. Tell him I'm sorry for me, okay."

"I would, but it seems that his emotional and physical stress levels have caused him to fall asleep." said Cindy.

Jimmy, glancing back through the newly installed rear-view mirror, saw that Carl was, indeed, sleeping. For the rest of the trip, the group rode in silence. 15 minutes later, they arrived at the airport.

"Someone wake Carl up, we're here." said Jimmy.

Jimmy parked the hovercar. By that time, Cindy and Libby had woken Carl and Sheen, who also fell asleep on the way to the airport, up. Jimmy lead his friends inside the airport, where they waited by an arrival dock.

"What are we doing here?" asked Carl.

"You'll see!" said the group of four.

Carl and the group hear some music playing. They hear the song I want some, need some, by Poison.

**All my friends have someone  
I need someone too  
Someone to hold the whole night through **

I need a lover  
Someone like you  
Someone to make my dreams come true

Maybe if I close my eyes  
Everything will be alright  
Cause I don't wanna be alone  
No more, baby

Chorus:  
I want some  
I need some  
Anybody, somebody  
Someone custom built for me  
I want some  
I need some  
Whole lotta lovin satisfaction guaranteed

I wake in the morning  
And wrap my arms around no one  
But that no one could be someone meant for me

So I jump out of my bed  
And throw my hands on my head  
And scream I need a lover just for me

Maybe if I close my eyes  
Everything will be alright  
Cause I don't wanna be alone  
I know that baby

**Chorus, solo, chorus out**

Carl was even more depressed after hearing the song, although, on the inside, he was laughing at the irony of the song. He pulls out his wallet. He flips it open and looks at a picture of Elkie. He sighs deeply. His friends see the picture and smile.

"You miss her, don't you?" asked Jimmy.

"Of course I do!" said Carl.

"Well, you won't have to miss her anymore!" said Cindy, Libby, and Sheen.

"Why?" asked Carl.

"Because…"

"I'm right here."

Carl turned around and saw Elkie standing there. Carl ran up to her and gave her a hug…or tried to anyway. He actually knocked her down while trying to give her a hug, not that either of them cared. Carl helped Elkie up, and, to everyone's surprise, he kissed her. She deepened the kiss, which added to everyone's surprise.

When they ended the kiss, they said, "Happy Valentines Day!"

Carl and Elkie kissed again. Following their lead, Jimmy and Cindy kissed, and so did Sheen and Libby.

The end!


End file.
